7 Deadly Sins
by horizontal stripes43
Summary: The Flock get infected with the 7 Deadly Sins- Rage, Lust, Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, and Greed. What will happen when Fang leaves? Can Max get over her jealousy? I suck at summaries, REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Preface

_**Rage**__-extreme anger_**: **sudden and extreme anger _angry outburst_**: **an outburst of strong anger

**Lust** - _sexual desire_**: **the strong physical desire to have sex with somebody, usually without associated feelings of love or affection _eagerness_**: **great eagerness or enthusiasm for something

**Pride** -_satisfaction with self_**: **the happy satisfied feeling somebody experiences when having or achieving something special that other people admire _proper sense of own value_**: **the correct level of respect for the importance and value of your personal character, life, efforts, or achievements

**Envy** - _wanting what somebody else has_**: **the resentful or unhappy feeling of wanting somebody else's success, good fortune, qualities, or possessions

**Gluttony** - _excessive eating_**: **the act or practice of eating and drinking to excess.

**Sloth** - _laziness_**: **a dislike of work or any kind of physical exertion

**Greed** - _strong desire for more_**: **an overwhelming desire to have more of something such as money than is actually needed

* * *

**A/N: I owe everything to ForeverIndebted. I totally overworked her, and I apologize. She is the most amazing beta EVA!! THANKS!!**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I'm JP. I'm making millions of dollars from typing stories on my computer in the basement. NO!! I DO NOT OWN. (unless JP will sell to me for 10 dollas. Then I might own. nah. I can't write that good)**

Claimer: THIS IDEA IS MINE!! BACK OFF!! GRRRRR!! MINE!! heh.

* * *

_**7 Deadly Sins**_

**PREFACE - Jeb's Journal Entry**

_May 31, 2008, 4:35 PM_

_The scientists thought that they had created the ultimate destruction of the Flock. Why else would they call them the Seven Deadly Sins? Rage, lust, pride, envy, gluttony, sloth, and greed: The perfect solution for destroying the Flock._

_So, they made me compose a list of which sin would be best with each Flock member, since I raised them temporarily._

_Angel - Greed_

_The Gasman - Gluttony_

_Nudge - Pride_

_Iggy - Sloth_

_Fang - Rage_

_Max - Envy_

_Total - Lust _

_And, taking in consideration that Max is my child, I'm giving Fang Rage. It can consume people, kill then even. Maybe if he dies, then she'll realize her true potential doesn't lie within boys. _

_Or maybe not._

_This is very risky business. I have to go undercover and inject the "sin" into them. Maybe I could get Dr. Martinez to do it; unknowingly of course. She is a sort-of-doctor, after all._

_And if Max ever reads this, I want her to know that I was forced to do this. I'm putting you with envy only because I want you to learn from this. The only one I attempt to kill is Fang. No offense to him whatsoever, he's just getting in the way of the big plan. _

_Sorry, Maximum._

_End of Entry for May 31, 2008, 4:38 PM _

Jeb sighed as he shut the laptop. He honestly didn't want to hurt Max.

Ter Borcht peered through the jail bars. "Bedtime, Batchahlder. You'll be released tomorrow to perform your duty." The lights flickered off, and Jeb spent his last night at the School.

**A/N: YO! This is the Preface, so therefore, short. It's just an introduction to get started. The next chapter is short, too. MY BAD. I'm trying to make the second chapter longer. PEACE OUT**

**Two Reviews. That's all I ask. That will give you the ACTUAL CHAPTER!! OoooO!!**


	2. Shots

**A/N: So I got 2 reviews already!! Woot Woot!! **

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! I'M NOT AN OLD FAMOUS DUDE THAT WRITES FABUSOME STORIES!! (no offense, jp)**

**Claimer: This is mine. MINE! MINE! _Grrrrr_. **

**THANK YOU TO FOREVERINDEBTED!! SHE'S MY HEROINE!! (not the drug. The HERO-type)**

**Thanks to my two reviewers for making me have to post right away. yeah. _Thanks_.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Wake-up, kids! Time for breakfast!" "Mom'" called, and the Flock sleepily made their way from the crowded living room into the kitchen.

"Whersella?" Iggy mumbled incoherently, running his hand through his hair and yawning.

"School. Where you guys should be." Mom gave me a strict look, and I grinned sheepishly at her, my eyes drooping. "No time." I yawned, stretching my arms before grabbing a bunch pancakes and a bottle of syrup.

"Hmm. Maybe we'll make time. But as for now, Jeb stopped by last night, after you were asleep," she added due to Fang's unusual stare. "He said that maybe we should vaccinate you."

"Like a dog?" Iggy asked, scarfing down his sixth pancake.

"Excuse me?" Total blurted out, shooting Iggy a glance. All of us but Iggy laugh. He just shrugged, putting more pancakes on his plate.

"Sweet!" Gazzy exclaimed. "Can I try out a flea collar?"

"You'll need it." Nudge retorted, smiling timidly at me when I glared at her.

Mom hushed them. "Just as a precautionary. You never know _what_ you kids might have picked up."

I glanced at Fang. He seemed perfectly fine, probably since Dr. Martinez was explaining it. He only looked at me and waited for my response.

Personally, I was a bit uncertain, but if it made Dr. Martinez happy, then why not. Just this once…

I shrugged. "Sure. After breakfast sound good? 'Cuz I see a pancake that has my name on it!"

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

"Is it gonna hurt?" she asked me, looking up at me with her adorable, little eyes. I smiled. Angel always asked the cutest things.

"I'm serious, Max!" she exclaimed, seeing my expression, "If it hurts…" While she was ranting, Mom stuck a needle in her arm, pumped the fluid in, and pulled it out. She barely noticed it until it popped out.

"Now, did that hurt?" Total asked her.

Angel shook her head. "Nope!" She giggled and ran off with him yipping at her heels.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy went, and then it was Fang's turn. I kept hoping he had some kind of needle phobia. He looked uncomfortable along with me, but he went through with it, looking at me for an okay. I nodded. The only thing I found out was that he has pretty big muscles for such a skinny guy. Not that I mind…

I didn't even notice when Mom gave me my shot, so soon we were done, and ready to be on our way.

"You're leaving so soon? But you only spent the night!" Mother protested, quickly hugging us girls, Total, and Gazzy. Come on. The kid's only eight. A hug could do him some justice.

Fang and Iggy stood off to the side, watching. "We'll be back," I assured her hurriedly.

Mom smiled at me, and I half returned it. Then she kissed my forehead. "See you soon, Max. I'll miss you."

"Yeah, me too. Tell Ella I said hi." And with that said, we took off, one by one, with Fang carrying Total, into the cloudy sky.

Note to self: Never fly closer to the dark clouds.

Yeah. Let's just say no one's a happy camper. We finally had to stop amidst the Grand Canyon, and with the rain pouring down, so we couldn't even start a fire.At least we had taken some cans from Mom.

But that's when things went whack.

I looked down at my last pear. "Anyone want it?"

"Me! Me! Me! I'm _sooooo_ hungry!" Gazzy shouted, jumping at me.

"No! Its mine!" Angel snarled, pushing Gazzy out of the way.

"Oooooh, Angel! Feisty!" Total called, trotting over to watch.

"Aren't you proud of me, Max? I finished EVERYTHING! Aren't you proud! I wasn't that hungry, but I ate it anyways, since your mom told us not to waste! Aren't you proud of me? I'm so proud! I did better than anyone else! I'm the best! THE BEST!" Nudge declared, beaming.

It confused me, but guess what?

Things got worse.

"Will you guys shut up?! You're so annoying! SHUT UP!" Fang yelled.

_My_ Fang yelled.

"Shhh. I'm gonna sleep." Iggy muttered angrily.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?! HUH?!" Fang screamed, standing up, his fists balled up at his sides.

Suddenly I felt… jealous. Fang was talking to Iggy, and not me! "Fang, wouldn't you rather yell at me?" I asked. "You know you want me." _Not half as much as I want you though._

Fang spun around angrilly. "What?! NO! You shut up too! EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"Does anyone have any food? At all?" Gazzy begged, looking up at me sadly.

"If you had any, it'd be mine!" Angel laughed manically. It almost sounded like a cackle. But it definitely wasn't Angel.

"Angel… I love you." Total said, rubbing against her leg.

This was getting crazy…

"Why? Do you think your better than me? Cause, let me tell you girl, your not. I'm the best. The best there is. And you know it, I know it, the whole FRIGGING WORLD KNOWS IT! I'm. The. Best." Nudge shouted, putting her hands on her hips and smirking angrilly.

"Eh." Iggy acknowledged Nudge with the wave of his hand, laying his head back down on his arm and closing his eyes.

"SHUT UP!! DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M OUT!!" Fang took off, his dark wings flapping silently in the night.

"No! Fang, baby, wait! I _need_ you! I want you so bad!" I shouted hysterically, and then I covered my mouth.

And then… nothing. The silence was deafening. It was only broken as Iggy's snores inturrupted it. And then the turmoil started again.

I screamed in frustration. "It's your fault he left!! Now he'll never be mine!! He's Lissa's, that slut! She just likes him 'cause he's cute! But _I_ actually know him!" I confusedly broke down in a rack of sobs.

"NO!" Angel screamed, "The blame's MINE! Everything's mine! My blanket! My dog!" She said, picking him up and causing Total to make a purring noise as he nuzzled her neck and licked her chin.

"I'm so happy! We can make this work! As long as I'M the one directing everything! Because, as you all SHOULD know, I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best!" Nudge chanted, doing a weird dance.

"Max! Gimme food!! PLEASE!!" the Gasman pleaded again, grabbing the bottom of my shirt as I continued to cry.

"Angel, baby!"

"THE BEST!"

"Mine!"

"Ugh..."

Something definitely wasn't right.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. SHORT. I'll try amazingly hard to make the next chapter longer. ;) **

**Actually its already written. So I won't try that hard. **

**Let's say 3-5 reviews** for the next chapter? FLAMES sorta kinda welcomed. I'll cry, but get over it eventually. _After_ I hunt you down and burn you to a stake. But, whatever.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE. PrEsS tHe PuRpLiSh BuTtOn!! YoU kNoW yOu WaNt To!!

* * *


	3. Fang and the FBI

**I OWE EVERYTHING TO ForeverIndebted. She is the most amazing beta eva!! woot woot!**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own. Why on earth would I be posting stuff on ffn if I owned this? (no offense or anything)**

**CLAIMER: MINE!! Grrrr!! Step away from the story!!**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!! Y'all are AWESOME!!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

FANG'S POV

I have no clue what was going on. I was just so… _mad_. It was totally unlike me. I don't know how to fix this. I'm mad right now, but I can't do anything about it. Most of the time, I can control my anger; keep it bottled up for an Eraser attack, but not this time. Just floods and floods of fury wash out of me, and it never stops. So, I took off and headed toward New York.

Right now I'm mad at some guy that is about to run into me. So what if I'm invisible?

He ran right into me, knocking me down, and I became visible.

"DUDE, watch it!" I shouted.

"I didn't see you, sorry." the guy said shakily. He was about my age, yet I was two times bigger.

"Well, next time, watch _out_!" I said, picking myself up.

"Yeah, man, sorry." He paused, studying me. "Wait… is that a wing? Do you have _wings_?"

"No! What makes you say that?" I asked, forming my hand into a fist and whirling around.

"Dude! You do! _Awesome_! Can I see?" He spun me around, trying to touch the wing poking out of my jacket.

"_What_ do you think you're_ DOING_?!" I shoved the guy off me.

"Hey, it's okay. I just want to see your wings. You're that Fang-dude aren't you?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Is it any of _your_ business?" I pushed the guy into street.

"Whoa!" He narrowly dodged a car. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_?!" I shouted, following the guy into the street.

He shoved me back. Finally; this is what I wanted! A fight!

I took a swing at him, and just barely clipped his ear. He grunted and charged at me. I sidestepped, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around. I used the momentum to swing around and kick him in his back, making him grunt and fall on his stomach. I kicked at him, but he grabbed my foot and pulled me down and we tussled on the ground.

I heard a semi honk at us, but luckily he swerved to miss us. "My dad's an FBI Agent!" The guy yelled at me, then shoved my head against the street. "He taught me how to fight!"

"Good. For. Him!" I answered, punching him with every word, making blood spurt out of his mouth and nose.

"He's also here behind you." A quiet, calmer voice spoke from the curb.

"Shit." I cursed as someone grabbed the hood of my sweatshirt.

A muscular man with a blonde receding hair line grinned at me. Actually, it was more of a grimace.

So I did what any other juvenile delinquent would do. I kicked him where the sun-don't-shine and took off running, grabbing my backpack as I went.

Alley after alley, street after street, jumping fence after fence, I finally felt safe. Hidden behind a dumpster in a dark alley on a dark street behind a big fence. Totally safe.

Just because I felt same didn't mean that I didn't get a few bruises here and there. A bruise on my cheek, one black eye, and a hurting nose. The only thing I was really worried about was my head. I started feeling dizzy, and I thought I' wouldn't make it conscious much longer. I stood up, swayed, and took off.

Not the smartest thing to do.

I watched blood drip and fall off hitting someone in the head. I flew higher, not caring where I ended up. Does a storm cloud mean anything to you?

Not only that, but I almost ran into a helicopter, flying through the cloud. It was a search copter too, and I bet big bucks that they were looking for me. Assaulting a Federal Officer and his son doesn't sound too good on my résumé.

So, let's recap: I beat up a FBI agent's son, kicked a FBI agent in the balls, and ran from them after. Doesn't sound too pleasant.

"FANG! YOU ARE WANTED BY THE FBI! PLEASE LAND!" The pilot shouted. Bet he'll never say that to kid again.

I flew beside the copter, shaking my head 'no' with a huge smirk on my face. And you'll never guess what the sucker did.

He opened his door and smacked it into me! I got taken by surprise, and therefore, went plummeting towards the earth. Luckily I saved myself, but that pissed me off!

I flew up and attempted to kick through the windshield. Bulletproof windshields are also kick-proof. Just wanted to let you know. My foot wouldn't forget.

Soon, another helicopter with the letters FBI printed on it hovered close to me.

It was the FBI agent/dad! "FANG! WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT AT YOU IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER! YOU ARE A DANGER TO SOCIETY! EITHER LAND NOW, OR ELSE I WILL SHOOT! ONE… TWO…"

You know…I've always wanted to say this: "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, COPPERS!!"

"THREE!"

A lot happened then - I began laughing my head off, but then a bullet tore through my shoulder into my wing, and I didn't find that amusing. I swore, then dive-bombed the FBI helicopter, only to have tranquilizer darts hit me in the leg and chest. My dive-bomb ended, and I started to freefall. _Shit. This isn't good. Not good… at all…_

* * *

Agent Todd smiled grimly to himself. That was a mutant bird kid he just shot. He could make money off him, millions! - if he just sold the freak to the right people.

"Get him!" He shouted at the pilot. The copter swooped down and Agent Todd carefully reached out and grabbed the boy. The first thing he noticed was the sticky red substance all over Fang's head, shoulder, and wing.

"Take us to headquarters! Quick!" He yelled. He listened for the kid's breath.

"He's not breathing!" Agent Todd screamed as the pilot got on the radio.

"Over. Have an Emergency Squad ready at HQ. Yes. Male, Caucasian. Not breathing. Suffered head trauma and is not mentally stable. I repeat - NOT STABLE. We're coming in now. Over and out."

Fang was whisked out of the helicopter, and onto a gurney. He was taken into HQ's to be operated on. Meanwhile the Boss came out.

"'Ello, Agent Todd. Thank you fuhr bringing meh dee child. You vill receive a promotion and ten thousand dolluhs for your find. That vill be all."

Agent Todd nodded. "Thank you, ter Borcht." He walked away, having no clue what he just got Fang into.

Ter Borcht grinned to himself. One down, five to go. _Unless… _ter Borcht laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so you know the drill. Press the purple button, review, and I post new chappie. If i don't get review, you don't get chappie. K?**

maximumridewarriorstwilight: I think I lied to you. I'd said I'd update tomorrow. Well, its the day after tomorrow. Sorry!

When I was writing this, this is what I was thinking about. It can be Fang's new theme song!!

__

I believe I can fly

Shot down by the FBI

All I wanted was a chicken wing

From McDonald's or Burger King


	4. Back With Da Flock

**I actually named a chapter!! Aren't you proud of me?! If anyone has any ideas for names for the other chappies, go ahead and tell me. **

**Disclaimer: Yes. I admitt I'm JP. (NO, you fools!) I also admitt I'm Jesus/the Bible for using the Deadly Sins. (did you guys fall for it? :) (NO, I'M NOT JP OR THE BIBLE/GOD)**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and one slave. jk. Maybe not. Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Okay, so I'd like to Thank ForeverIndebted for being the most amzing beta known to personkind, and all of my loyal readers/reviewers! I love you guys!! **

**CHAPTER THREE - Back With Da Flock**

We were in New York again, trying to find an empty phone booth to use, and not like these New Yorkers (or a would-be Total) were using it. (A/N: think about it…)

Finally I found an empty one. I quickly dialed my mom's number, tapping my foot, impatiently. Finally, she picked up.

"_Max, are you alright?"_ she blurted out automatically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a question, though. Where did you get those shots?" I turned away from the phone and wrapped the chord around my finger while watching Gazzy wolf down a whole cheeseburger. Let's just say it almost made me, yes me, Maximum Ride, of all people, sick.

"_From Jeb," _she answered,_ "Why is something wrong? Do you need help?"_

"Jeb, huh? Nah, I can deal."

"_You sure?" _Always persistent. I laughed quietly.

"I'm fine, mom."

"_If you insist. I love you, Max." _At least she knew when to back off. That's what I loved about Dr. Martinez.

"'Kay, mom, love you too."

"_Be careful. Oh, and watch out for F--"_

"Mmm-hmm. Bye." I quickly hung up the payphone and turned to the Flock. Iggy was leaning against a pole, Nudge was grinning at everybody, Gazzy was consuming pizzas like a vacuum, Angel was grabbing everything in sight while screaming, "Mine!", and Total… ew gross! You don't even want to know what he was doing. (Total + Angel's leg dirty image.) I shuddered at the last sight.

"Okay guys, Mom got the shots from Jeb and…" I saw a hot guy walk by, holding his girlfriend's hand, and instantly felt a pang of envy. _I want to be that girl! _I immediately shook my head furiously.

"Anyways, I think I have an idea of what is going on. Jeb infected us with some strange emotions or something, and it's tearing the Flock apart. Look at Fang! We have no clue where he is, and I want be him so bad! Away on his own adventure! Wouldn't that be so…" I was cut off.

"Max!" Gazzy snapped through a mouthful of those huge, chocolate-chip cookies.

"Sorry. I'm always feeling jealous. My bad…" I apologized, sheepishly.

"I know what you mean. I'm starving nonstop! I hate it!" Gazzy huffed at me, now scarfing down a chocolate shake.

Nudge added her impute. "Yeah, I think that I think I'm better than everyone else. Although I am." She frowned when I shot her one of my "looks". "I can't help it, Max! It just comes out! I don't think like that!"

"And I've been extremely greedy." Angel admitted softly, than growled at someone who tried to buy a newspaper. "Mine!" she growled, snatching the paper from his hands. Angel scared the poor guy terribly. He went running down the street.

"Lazy." Iggy said slowly. "I mean… I've… been… lazy."

Total smirked, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he looked at Angel with his lust-filled eyes. "I…"

"DON'T DESCRIBE IT!!" I shouted, covering Angel's ears. "You're lusty." I muttered through clenched teeth. Total nodded, grinning at me.

"You know how I read part of the Bible at Anne's house?" Nudge asked. "Only I would think of it because I'm that awesome. Sorry. Anyway, I'm not the most educated, but I did some research, and we sound like The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm Pride, Angel is Greed, the Gasman would be Gluttony, Iggy's Sloth, Max, you'd be Envy, and Total would be Lust."

"That's only six. What about Fang?" Gazzy questioned.

"Fang would be Rage, I think."

"So how do we get rid of it?" I asked. _There's that hot guy again. I really want to be his girlfriend!! _

Angel shot me a disapproving look as Nudge continued. "No idea."

"Let's ask Jeb!" Angel cried, pointing. Not even twenty feet away stood good ol' dad, buying a newspaper. He glanced at us and grinned, waving casually.

I walked briskly toward him, a bit of a dissatisfied grimace of my face. "Jeb, what did you do to us?" I demanded.

He didn't say anything and frowned, just beckoning us into an abandoned building.

After looking us over, he finally spoke. "I was forced to, by ter Borcht. He made me make The Deadly Sins, but what he didn't know was that I made an antidote for them." He handed me a little capsule, smiling weakly. "Pass it around." he directed, handing me the tiny bottle, "I barely have enough."

In turn, we each took a little sip, and soon I felt much better. Not envious at all.

"I was hoping you would learn a lesson from this, but after I saw what Rage did to Fang, I decided it be better if I just cured you." Jeb explained.

The Gasman burped. "I wish you didn't give me Gluttony. I feel like one of those sumo wrestlers." He held out his hands, imitating a big belly and pretended to waddle around. We all laughed, except for Iggy. He seemed to be thinking.

"Wait… what did you mean when you said quote _after I saw what Rage did to Fang_ unquote? How do you what happened to him?" Iggy asked.

"You mean you don't know? I thought Fang had just… left the Flock." Jeb said, frowning, again. He quickly turned on a TV. "Here, watch."

"_And in other news, a teenage boy by the name of "Fang" assaulted a Federal agent and his son. But that's not the weird thing. This boy can _fly_. A helicopter had to bring him down. We have footage from the scene."_

A rough video began to play. It showed Fang getting shot through the shoulder and wing, and then attempt to dive bomb the 'copter. He was shot twice with tranquilizers before he finally fell. The man who shot at him caught him and brought him into the aircraft.

"_He was taken immediately to the FBI Headquarters, and is now in ICU. Multiple injuries have been found, including faint scaring indicating abuse or cutting of oneself. The public should be warned that this winged boy is not mentally sound. The FBI will be turning the creature over to scientists after physiology and psychology tests are taken to prove he is stable. After he is turned over to the scientist he will be experimented on or as Head Scientist ter Borcht is quoted "Experiment or Autopsy. Whatever comes first."_

Jeb stopped the video.

First, I snorted. Fang unstable? Impossible.

But then reality kicked in. I stared at Jeb, mouth open wide. "We have to save him," I finally had enough sense to say, my eyes begging ever so slightly.

Jeb looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Max, but I don't think Fang can be saved. He's with the FBI right now, and then he'll be at the School with ter Borcht, and if you knew his plans…well…you wouldn't be so eager to save him…"

* * *

**A/N: ITS SHORT, I KNOW. BUT IF JP WRITES SHORT CHAPTERS, SO CAN I!!**

**It might be awhile for the next chapter, idk. Just bare/bear with me, and we'll make it out alive. **

* * *


	5. Still With the Flock sorry fan girls

**I owe my soul to ForeverIndebted/Dave, the ruler. Without her I wouldn't have a single review. This story would suck balls. But it doesn't. **

**To my loyal reviewers: THANKS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! YOU'RE MY HEROES!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP. How many times have we been through this?**

**Claimer: ITS ALL MINE!! Grrrrr!! **

**CHAPTER FOUR - Still With da Flock (sorry fan girls)**

"What do you mean?" I asked Jeb, folding my arms across my chest. "What are ter Borcht's plans?"

Jeb looked sheepish, and he looked at the wall behind us. He couldn't meet my gaze.

"Spit it out." Nudge said, spitting, herself. That's my girl!

"He's planning on selling Fang to the highest bidder." Jeb explained.

"So? I mean, the Uber-Director tried that before, and well, _it didn't work. _What's so bad about it?" I asked, annoyed and bored, almost _wanting_ the action that was about to take place.

Jeb looked me directly in the eyes so much I couldn't focus on his words. "What?"

"I said, the auction is between continental militaries."

"What about the whole - Experiment or Autopsy thing?" Iggy asked.

Jeb turned his gaze on him, inefficiently. "It was a ruse to get the Russians and Chinese into the auction. He knew that they would be the highest bidders."

"So he's trying to make money?" Gazzy asked confusedly, his face scrunching up as he tried to understand.

"More or less. But ter Borcht didn't understand a few things." Jeb said, exiting the building we had been concealed in, and began walking down the sidewalk.

"What are those things?" I asked, catching up to him and glaring at him as though burning a hole through his tiny brain would make him let the answer out. The Flock and Total weren't that far behind.

"Rage could consume Fang and kill him, for one." Jeb said, turning the corner and striding a bit ahead of me.

I stared at him wide-eyed and ran up to meet his stride as he continued with his somewhat disturbing explanation.

"ter Borcht doesn't understand that the FBI are going to run tests. If they find anything strange with him-"

"Which they will." Iggy added unhelpfully. I glared at him.

"-they aren't going to sell him. If they can use him in any way possible, they will. And even if the FBI _do_ sell him, ter Borcht doesn't understand that Fang can be used to destroy the world." Jeb stopped, making Angel and Total run into him.

He slowly turned to me, a complete look of sorrow in his eyes. I met his gaze with a look of fierce dignity that was quickly demolished with Jeb's next words.

"That is how you are going to save the world, Max. You are going to stop Fang."

I stared open-mouthed at him.

_Shocking, isn't it? You trusted Jeb, almost relied on him, and yet he never told you that you were going to kill Fang. What a sad story. _A different Voice came into my head. I could tell it was a woman by the way she laughed. It was high, almost a shriek, but completely heartless.

"No…" I said, shaking my head. "I have told you mindless maniacs a thousand times: I'm _not _saving the world."

_That's not your choice, Maxie. You'll kill Fang. Its your destiny. _The f-ing Voice laughed again, and I tried to tune it out of my head.

_I'm not the "Voice", Max. I'm __**you**__. Did you forget about Eraser-Max? _

How could I? Anytime I looked in a mirror, she was there!

_And do you remember the promise Fang made you? How he'd "take care of you" if that happened? Well, it will. But you'll be the one to "take care of him", so to speak._

I realized I was on my knees with my head buried in my lap, and the Flock and Jeb surrounding me.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"I'M NOT GONNA KILL FANG!" I shouted at him, "I'M NOT GONNA SAVE THE WORLD, EITHER!"

"I never said you had to kill Fang, but as much as you dislike it, saving the world is you first priority," Jeb said.

"But she… she…" I couldn't continue. I was trembling with anger and fright.

" Come with me to my apartment," he said, "I'll explain everything."

**JEB'S APARTMENT**

The Flock was seated in a small living room. Iggy and I shared the loveseat, Nudge sat in the rocking chair, Gazzy, Angel and Total all shared the couch, and Jeb sat back in a huge recliner.

"Tell me what is wrong." Jeb demanded.

"There's a new Voice in my head, claiming she's me, and telling me I have to kill Fang." I said, leaning back into the seat, rubbing my head as a headache began to form.

"You don't have to kill Fang, unless he proves too be to difficult to handle. You only have to administer the antidote, and save him from Rage."

"What if Rage kills him?" Total asked, licking Angel's foot. Gross.

"Highly unlikely." Jeb answered. "It is your destiny, though, Max, to save the world. Because as I've said before, this is all just one big test. If you save Fang, you save the world."

"Wow. Who knew it'd be that simple?" Iggy exclaimed sarcastically, "So, lets go find Fang!"

Yet again: another look directed at Iggy.

"I'm glaring at you, Iggy," I growled. He just grinned proudly.

The Flock began to get up, but was then interrupted by Jeb.

"Hold up! You have to wait until Fang gets sold first. The buyer won't expect anyone to come and get him, but ter Borcht and the FBI will. Just wait."

"But…" Nudge started, and after getting a nod from me, continued. "What if the FBI keeps him? What will happen then?"

The Flock sat back down, all with looks of uncertainty and concern on their faces.

Jeb closed his eyes, his face pale. "I… don't know what to do if that happens. I don't think there is anything we _can_ do…"

* * *

**A/N: Do not complain to me that it is short. DO NOT. I know its short, but I update sorta quickly. You'll live. **

**Now, to address important issues; I'm not lesbian. Neither is Angel. We're both in love with Edward. **

**PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON PLEASE!! Me no kill you then!! **


	6. Bloodlust

**A/N: Okay guys, here comes the next chapter!! Woot Woot! aren't you happy? And for all of you that asked who called me a lesbo, I was joking! I was just kidding around. Sorry for the confusion!**

**I owe a HUGE/SPECIAL THANKS to David(used to be Dave) for being the most awesomessest beta-person EVA!! Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not or will ever own anything to do or relating to Maximum Ride except for the books. And possibly the movie. If it comes out.**

**Claimer: ITS ALL MINE!! I AIN'T SHARING!! MINE MINE MINE!**

**And, without further adou, I present to you - Chapter Five BLOODLUST!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE - Bloodlust**

I was alone, finally. After hours of poking and prodding, and growling and hissing from me, as well, according to their experimentation, the FBI deemed me "safe." That's only because they used the restraints the entire time. If they had let me go for one second, I would knock every single one of them out.

Now I was alone in a cold cage, with nothing but my black jeans. They had took my shirt (I normally wouldn't be cold, but their freaking air conditioner was on too high!) I held back a shiver. They were not going to see me weak.

An agent pushed a plate through the bars, and I growled at him, lunging at his hands and taking the food from the plate and throwing it out of the bars before I could devour whatever they had put in it. He jumped back in surprise and turned to his colleague.

"You said it was an avian hybrid. Why does it growl?" he asked, looking at me..

"We think it has had a rough life. I honestly don't know why we can't shoot it now." the other agent grumbled, but he shrugged.

Suddenly, as if he immerged from the shadows, a tall teenage boy put his hand on the agent's shoulders.

He had light brown hair, and, as well as tall. He had barely enough muscle to show through his shirt, and his eyes seemed almost black from where I was standing.

He was about seventeen, but I only knew this because I've met him before. A long time ago, when we were at the School. Before I met Max. He was the only thing I was scared of.

His voice sounded like ice, cold and hard, yet smooth as he spoke. "You shouldn't shoot him. Leave that to me." But he smiled wickedly and winked at me.

Before the agents could turn, I heard a sharp crack! - and both of the agents fell to the ground.

The boy addressed me when I growled, squatting in my cage and holding up my fists. I spit at him through the bars. He smirked and pulled the bars apart, making an oddly shaped opening, which I knew was meant for me. I stayed where I was, my fear mixing with my anger. I snapped at him, my teeth forming into another growl that rumbled from my throat.

"Fang, I'm saving you. Come on, the guards are coming!"

I slowly got up, a plan forming in my head.

"Good, kid. Come on now, let's go."

I nodded and he reached for my arm. I let him, and he ran. He was as fast as lightning, and as strong as a hundred bulls. I was about to punch him, but then the thought that he might be that kind of hybrid made me barely hold back from doing so. I gritted my teeth and let him keep on going.

We left through the back door, bursting through it like it wasn't even there. He ran me a few more miles, and then we stopped in a park. No one noticed our sudden entrance.

"Fang," he smirked, leaning on a tree as he looked me over.

"Nelson," I growled, gritting my teeth and balling my fists up at my sides.

"You remembered." Nelson smiled, his teeth gleaming at me. I don't know exactly what type of hybrid he was. Either a cheetah or a grizzly, that's for sure. Maybe both.

"How could I forget?" I taunted. Everyday he would come to my crate and "test" my strength. That's where over half my scars came from.

He finally noticed my balled fists. "Fangy got himself into quite some trouble, didn't he?" He sniggered.

"Shut up." I growled, finally launching my coiled-up muscles at him, my fists finally coming out to punch him.

But he just laughed, lunging out of the way and grabbing my wrists as I struggled to break free. "Nah. It's more fun to annoy you." I heard ringing.

"Hello?" I noticed the blue tooth in his ear. I was able to pull myself away from him, snarling but keeping my distance.

"Uh-huh. 'Kay, we're coming." He turned to me, smirking again at my expression. "You're coming with me."

"I don't think so," I retorted, and took off.

But I felt a tug on my leg. I was slowly pulled down and held in Nelson's iron grasp, my arms held behind my back. He chuckled humorlessly.

"You're gonna get to meet my boss." Nelson's eyes showed anticipation. I attempted to get free, but nothing worked. I sighed, frustrated.

_Nothing works for me! I have no clue what the heck is wrong with me! _

Fifteen minutes later, I was chained in a chair with Nelson standing over me. I was fighting the fricking restraints, and only managed to tip the chair over. I mentally said all the swear words, I could think of, and even let a few of them out of my mouth while Nelson laughed.

"Fang this is my boss, Victor. He will explain to you what you will have to do."

I just grumbled. "What I'll _have _to do, or what you will _force _me to do…?"

Victor stepped out of the shadows, and I burst out laughing. He was three feet tall, with a curled-up mustache.

He frowned at me and delivered a hard kick to my nose, which only made me laugh harder.

"Fang, you are going to help us destroy the world."

My laughter ended abruptly. "No," I snarled, balling my fists up again, behind my back, ready to come out kicking and screaming.

"I'll help you channel your rage, and you will use that to kill everyone." Victor explained and tweaked his mustache.

I smirked. "How can you do that? It _overwhelms_ me." I growled to prove it.

Victor copied my smirk. "Let it overwhelm you. Let it take control. Try it right now."

The offer was too tempting to ignore. The way he said it… like I'd be better.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the thing I hated most.

_Tests, Nelson, endless dog crates, whitecoats, the Flock dying, Max flying away from me._

Slowly my anger subsided. I felt my heart start to slow. I gasped and my eyes shot open.

"What's happening?" I could barely breathe.

"Just relax. It'll be over soon." Nelson assured. "That's what happened to me Fang. It'll be okay."

It was weird that Nelson, of all people was reassuring me, but whatever. If I wanted to get out of here, I would have to do it.

I started hyper-ventilating. My eyes drifted shut, and then….

Nothing.

Total darkness, but over in the distance, a flash of red. I focused on that.

Dark red, slowly getting closer, until I realized what exactly it was. _Blood. A blood river. _The thought didn't appall me, though. Instead I felt what I could only describe as bloodlust. It was inhuman, the desire to kill. To end the world. _What happened to me?_

My eyes shot open. Nelson was undoing the restraints on my chair, and Victor was grinning at me.

"How does it feel, kid?"

I thought for a moment. "Unreal."

"Good. Now," the mustache was tweaked again, but I didn't mind, "let's talk strategy."

* * *

**Reviews get you the next chapter! No jokes this time, not if I want people to flip. just joking, AGAIN. ;)**


	7. Author's Note

**Sorry for the confusion. I forgot to add some things. **

**Author's Note**

Okay, here is a MEGA-THANKS to all the reviewers!! You guys ROCK!! I also want all of you to PM ForeverIndebted and say THANKS FOR BEING AN AWESOME BETA, DAVID!! Lol :-) (you don't have to if you don't want to)

I just wanted to tell you guys that I have a lot of things going on for the next week or two, so I won't be updating. Sorry. I have basketball all day, and softball at night. No time for ffn.

I love all of ya, PEACE OUT!!

horizontal stripes43 aka Alvin aka Stripy aka (my fav) Squishie!

Oh, and while you wait for me to come back, check out these awesome authors!!

**ForeverIndebted _(The Ruler David)_**

**edwardliciouslover _(Squishie!)_**

**SomeoneAkaMe**

**if anyone knew i would**

**sunshinerosesandDEATH_ (Sunny)_**

**GrimReaperIAm**

and I saved the best for last

**ASilencedAngel**

There are so many more awesome authors out there; I just picked the ones I liked and could remeber off the top of my head. CHECK EM OUT!!


	8. Finding Fang sorta

**Hey, guys, miss me? Sorry about the wait. My amazingly awesomeness beta, Dave (aka the most specialist ForeverIndebted) and I were havign problems with the DocX connection. I am so so so so so so so sorry!! I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I possibly can, I swear.**

**On a lighter subject, here is the Disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or the** **Bible. Once, someone claimed they owned Maximum Ride. JP beat the shit out of them. Someone else claimed they owned the Bible. They are burning in Hell now. ;)**

**CLAIMER: MY IDEA!! MINE!! IF I FIND OUT ANY OF YOUS COPIED IT, THEN YOU ARE GONNA BE LIKE THE FIRST SOMEONE! heh heh heh. **

**Just kidding. I wouldn't do that to my loyal reveiwers. (but it you don't review, I might. just take the time to say bad! or good! i have had 1218 hits and only 63 reveiws?? bs! If you read it, review it.**

**And I saved the best for last. DAVE, I OWE YOU MY LIFE!! YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING BETA EVER!! thanks!! **

**I also hoped you guys checked out the other authors. They are amazingly awesome. Okay, I'm done. Continue with reading the story.**

* * *

**_Chapter Six Finding Fang_**

Jeb's cell phone startled me out of my distant daze. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Frown lines appeared on his forehead as he spoke, growing deeper as more words from the unknown person came out of that person's mouth, "What?... Are you sure?… Do you know who did it?…Nelson, really? … Yes... I'll get the Flock right on it." Jeb flipped his cell shut.

"What happened?" I asked, standing, worried already. The Flock mimicked me.

Jeb took a deep breath, making the pressure inside of me grow even more, all in those few seconds. "It seems Fang has been broken out of jail by a previous experiment; one he used to know."

I tried not to look too confused, even though I was beyond it. "What?"

"There was a hybrid – Nelson that broke Fang out of jail, or The School. Wherever they took him... Luckily, we have a chip in him, and he can be tracked." Jeb explained, his brow deepening as he thought more and more about the situation. But his thinking could never compare to how much thinking I was doing.

"What about the whole FangknowingNelson thing?" Iggy asked, crossing his arms, his brow matching Jeb's even though he had no idea.

"Before we added Fang to the Flock, Nelson would test his strength on Fang daily. Have you ever seen his scars?" Jeb said, chancing a glance at me. I just acted surprised, even though I knew that Angel would either a.) see right through me, or b.) know already – I chanced a glance at her, but she was just staring at Jeb in disbelief, acting the part. The Flock – besides Angel, because Gazzy swore he wouldn't tell his sister had always wondered about them, but of course, I didn't say anything.

_So, Max, you ready to find Fang? _the always annoying Voice sneered boredly.

_You bet. Just tell me the coordinates. _I responded snidely, glaring at nothing in front of me on the outside.

The Voice rattled off a string of numbers that I didn't really understand, but the bird inside me did.

"U and A, guys! Follow me!" I said, and almost crashed into Jeb's ceiling. I mentally said every swear word I knew, and Angel looked shocked at me.

_Never repeat that. _I thought to her, sending her a playful glare.

_'Kay, Max. Gotcha_. She smirked at me as we somewhat ran out the back of the apartment and took off into the night sky, and I knew that her promise was long forgotten, already.

Thirty minutes later, we landed outside a run down building with vines and weeds all over it.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Nudge exclaimed. "Its like a haunted house, except it's not a house. It's a building. So cool! It is a building, right, Max?" She looked at me innocently, and when she took a look at my face, and shut her mouth.

I shrugged, gritting my teeth as I anticipated a good fight. "Sure. Lets go with that." Iggy sniggered, and I shot him a look along with Nudge.

"You all know the plan?" I asked.

"Yup." Gazzy nodded, his blonde hair bobbing up and down, making it look like he had a mess of girl hair, rather than boy hair – I made a mental note to get it cut, again. "Go inside, grab Fang, hold him still while you administer the antie, and then fly the heck away." I shot him a glaring glance, then reluctantly sighed when he grinned. "Yeah. Let's go, guys."

I pushed open the door, and we followed the sound of voices to a closed door. Before I kicked it open, I listened to the conversation, pressing my ear to the door along with Angel and Iggy.

"How does it feel, kid?" a man said. He sounded evil, and I made sure to find the source of that voice before I killed anyone else.

"Unreal." Fang answered, and he sounded drugged.

"Good. Now, let's talk strategy," Mr. Evil Man said again.

Fang sighed. "Why? It's obvious. Nelson and I sabotage a major company, the Flock comes and finds me, and I kill them all. What's so hard about that?"

I gasped, and the voices stopped. Suddenly, the door I was leaning against opened, and fell to the ground. I grinned sheepishly up at the kid standing above me. It appeared to be Nelson, glaring at me with sharp, pointy eyeteeth.

"Now's your time, Fang. Kill her." The kid I took to be Nelson moved, and I saw Fang. His eyes were as black as a moonless night, and as cold as ice. He looked….indecisive. Like he was thinking about if he should kill us or not.

"Fang, its me. Max!" I shouted. Nelson muttered something, and Fang slowly walked toward me. He held out his hand. Relieved, I grabbed it, glad to have him back.

But it was a trap.

Fang spun me around, into the wall, and I gasped at the pain as he brought my hands behind my back with one of his in a vise-tight grip. Did he get stronger?

I didn't have any more time to think though, because Fang's fist was coming straight at my head.

I ducked, and his fist hit the wall. I heard a sharp crack, but I wasn't sure if that was his fist or the wall. The wall, I hoped. I dodged his next kick, and finally saw Mr. Evil Man. He was three feet tall, with a curly mustache. If I wasn't worried about Fang killing me, I would have died laughing, and then kill him just to see his pathetic, useless body flailing in the air.

Mr. Little Evil Man was screeching at Fang. "Not now! Later! Take her down later! You don't have the full powers!" He sounded like a dying cat, and it made me snort.

Fang froze in mid kick, which I took advantage of. I grabbed his foot, and spun him on his back. I instantly jumped on top of him to pin him down. I held his arms in place, and Nudge sat on his legs so he wouldn't jerk up.

Quickly, I fumbled to get the little capsule of antie out of my pocket and open. I managed it, only to let go of Fang's arms. He pushed off the ground, and threw Nudge and me off him, Nudge screaming in surprise. I heard either Angel or Iggy get her out of the way behind me.

The bottle only spilled a tiny itsybitsy drop_. Thank you_.

"No! Don't go! What has gotten into you?" I screamed at Fang.

And do you know what he did?

He smiled at me. A sinister smile. One that gives you nightmares. "Rage, Max. Rage has gotten into me." He made like he was going to come at me, but Nelson grabbed him and held him there with a smirk as he tried to squirm away.

I made a mental note never to wander in alleys near here, ever again.

"Plan B!" I yelled, and the Flock went into action. Gazzy threw a bomb at Mr. Little Evil Man, Nudge and Iggy grabbed Fang, and Angel took care of Nelson.

"Why ya hitting yourself? Why ya hitting yourself?" Angel asked as she repeatedly made Nelson punch himself. That girl has a twisted sense of humor, but I was glad for it at the time. I almost cracked up, again, seeing the strongest guy I had ever seen in the world be brought down by a little girl, but I held myself together.

Fang was struggling in Iggy's and Nudge's grasp, and I quickly went over to them, antie in hand.

Suddenly, Fang broke loose of Nudge. His arm swung around, and hit the antie. I felt like I was watching it in slow-motion. I saw every turn, every twist, and lastly the crash. I witnessed the glass shattering into exactly seven pieces, and the antie dripping everywhere. It was a disaster.

Fang looked appalled. He shook himself free of Iggy, and slowly backed away from us, toward the door, and inside his glaring eyes, I could see complete sadness.

"Sorry." he rasped before bolting out the door. I was tempted to go after him, but I had to attend to my Flock first.

"Everyone okay?" I asked as they gathered around me. Mr. Little Evil Man and Nelson were in a pile on the floor, and remembering Angel's amazing powers made me smirk at her, and she just grinned broadly, stifling giggles with her little hands.

I got four nods. "Okay, good. Does anyone want to go after Fang? Raise your hands."

But I didn't get what I expected for an answer.

Iggy's hand stayed down. No surprise.

Nudge's went up. Obvious.

The Gasman's went up. Again, obvious.

And to my ultimate surprise, Angel's stayed down. She looked so sad so quickly. I could swear I saw a tear roll down her face.

2 to 2. Dead even. The choice was mine.

I took a deep breath. "Okay then. My vote is…." I shut my eyes, waiting for the answer to come to me.

_No antie. _The Voice. Of course.

_But Fang was sorry.  
_  
_You can't save him.  
_  
_Maybe he can save himself, with our help.  
_  
_Maybe he can't.  
_  
_What if I need him?  
_  
_What if he doesn't need you?  
_  
My conversation with the Voice was pointless. I felt the muscles in my hand twitch.

_DO_ I need him?

* * *

**A/N: No one that hasn't reviewed already can say this is too short. Do it, and I swear, I won't update until December 1st. **

**Visit my forum. ASilencedAngel and I are getting quite lonely. **

**And I want to thank all of the reviewers. Without you, I'd discontinue this story. (and i'm also trying to make the nonreviewers feel bad lol)**

**PEACE OUT HOMIES!!**


	9. He might be crazy and cold

**HEYY!! Did you miss me?? Sorry i've taken forever to post, but i've been busy, and we've had problems with the docx. So this chapter is NOT BETAED. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!! (sad, rite??) **

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing. not even myself. rj owns that.**

**Claimer: since rj owns me, she techincally owns this story... but i claim it without her knowing.**

**without any further ado... **

(Fang's POV)

"Sorry," I gasped just before I bolted out the door. I figured Max would come after me, but I didn't hear any footsteps behind me. I realized that the antie was the only way for me to be saved, and I just destroyed the redeemer.

_Shit I'm screwed._

The Flock took care of Nelson and Victor, so to speak, so I don't have to worry about them coming after me. But what if the Flock does? What do I do? Run? Talk? Kill them for everything that they didn't do?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and took off from the ground. Running just wasn't my thing.

The fresh air felt satisfying, the whoosh of my wings a lullaby to my tired ears. I almost dozed off right then and there, but reminded of the current situation, forgot about it.

So, let's recap, shall we? I'm stuck in Rage-mode forever, hate everything unless I use all my control to, well, _not_ hate everything, and I'm pretty sure I'm out of the Flock. I don't even know how this happened! Its just not fair!

I remember something Jeb told me and Iggy after we got into a fight over something stupid, like who got the toy in the cereal.

"_Its not fair!" _One of us would pout.

"_Life's not fair." _Jeb would answer, and the fight would be over. Just like that, because we both realized that life _wasn't_ fair, and nothing would change that. Even now. Even as I angrily fly wherever I please without a freaking care, with no hopes that I'll ever be the same again, life's not fair.

I sighed and made a spilt second decision. I knew it was a horrible choice, but that was something I would have to deal with. _If_ I survived.

I flew as fast as I could. Luckily, we were already in Arizona, I could get to the School within an hour with my new speed that I got from Rage.

_Rage_.

It's destroyed my fricking life! I'm not part of the Flock anymore, I might still be wanted by the FBI, and everything and everyone I come in contact with I end up hating!

I even hate myself right now. Is that possible? To hate every cell in your body, and every breath you take you want to be shallow and the last ever?

I sighed. Some things just don't make sense. Like how I can't bring myself to kill Max. I had the perfect opportunity, back with Nelson and Victor. I could've right then and there, but instead I smiled at her. What was I thinking?

I realized my fist was burning. I studied it carefully. All the bones in my right hand felt broken, and a few were poking out at odd angles. It stung, but nothing major.

I put on a burst a speed. Forty minutes, and I'll be arriving at the gates of Hell. _Brace yourself, Fang._

_(forty minutes later)_

I landed on the roof, and Flyboys instantly jumped me. I wanted to fight them- I could easily take then all- but I held the urge in. I want to be fixed.

They dragged me down stairs until I came face to face with ter Borcht. He studied me briefly, and then sighed, the exact result I was hoping for.

"Voo are a failure, Vang. Lock it in with da other failures." He dismissed me instantly, then seemed to think better of it. "No. Lock it in da cooler fahr a day or two. Take it's clothes. But keep vit alive. I'll need it when it's ready to cooperate."

I growled at the man standing before me. He grinned, then walked off.

I snarled again as the Flyboys hauled me into a giant freezer. They stripped me of my shirt and jeans, then slammed the door in my face.

It was about 50 below and dropping fast. Normally, I could probably survive double that, but I could tell the whitecoats would push it.

I sat down on a frozen bench and pressed my knees to chest, hoping in vain that the shivering won't start, and I won't lose control of my muscles. Maybe the whitecoats will feel nice, and let me out; take me somewhere dry, like Hawaii….

I couldn't tell if I was hallucinating or fantasizing. Maybe a little of both.

In alarm, I recognized the first stage of hypothermia- mild shivering, hands are numb, breathing becomes quick and shallow. I checked my arm, and goose bumps had already formed. I rubbed my hands together, feebly trying to create friction. My fingers and toes were turning white, and I instantly suspected frostbite. It had to be below 65 at least. All the hairs on my arms and legs were standing up, and my teeth started clanging together uncontrollably.

I sighed and stood up, beginning to walk around and flap my arms against my side. This was worse than before. At least then I had Max and Angel. Now its just me.

I started to feel warmer. "Its working." I mumbled, but then recalled what Bridget had taught me.

"_Often, a person will experience a warm sensation, as if they have recovered, but they are in fact heading into Stage 2. Another test to see if the person is entering stage 2 is if they are unable to touch their thumb with their little finger; this is the first stage of muscles not working." _

That's what she had told me. I ineffectively tried to touch my pinkie and my thumb. My legs were becoming sore, and I stumbled into the bench. I couldn't bring myself to stand back up. I was shivering even harder, if possible, and my teeth were chattering an annoying harmony in my mouth.

My lips were cracked badly, and my toes and fingers were bluish. I felt my eyelids droop, and I snapped the back open. That went on for quite sometime. I wanted to give in so bad to the sleep, probably endless, but I couldn't. I was so cold, but I didn't feel any rage. I didn't feel anything, really.

"Damn," I muttered to myself through clenched teeth, "this sucks."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! pulease?? me gives you a taco!! (another inside joke, with lucas...)**

**tell me how it was... hate it? love it? your review can be that simple... just DO IT!!**


	10. Max has gotta save Fang!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait- I have been extremely busy with basketball and school. grr, i hate** **school. Anyways, I want to say that any political references are my personal opinions and I don't mean to offend anyone. Wow, that sound formal.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fang: say it.**

**Me: shakes head**

**Fang: say it.**

**Me: sticks out tongue.**

**Fang: say it, or else i won't visit you in your dreams amyore.**

**Me: GASP!! ALRIGHT!! I DON'T OWN!! runs away with lamentation (OoO a big word!! look it up!!)**

**Fang: muttering That wasn't so hard. **

**CLAIMER: I OWN THIS PLOT AND MY DREAMS OF FANG, BASKETBALL, THAT GUY WHO SHANT BE NAMED, AND EDWARD AND EMMETT CULLEN!**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!**

(Max's POV)

Do I need Fang? Sure, he's my right-hand man, my second in command, but do I honestly need him with me? Iggy could easily fill his shoes…

Aw, who was I kidding? I felt lost when Fang left before, when Ari was alive, and now the feeling has returned. I need Fang like… like a musician needs music. Or like an artist needs inspiration. Yeah, I know, I'm _deep_.

Slowly, my hand rose to join Nudge's and Gazzy's. Angel sighed and Iggy looked sorta confused.

"3 to 2, Ig. We lost." Angel explained to him.

"Wait, _you_ voted against Fang?!" Iggy asked incredulously. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah, why did you vote against him?" her brother asked.

Angel shrugged. "Think about it. There's no antie, so that means Fang is stuck with Rage the rest of his life. Besides, he was going to kill us. Isn't that bad? Although, aren't you suppose to, like, kill Fang?"

I shot her a glance. "No, just save him from destroying the world." The reality then sunk in. "Hey, guys, I really think we should find Fang now. If Nelson and Mr. Little Evil Man aren't with him, and we aren't with him, then he's by himself, and he could do _anything_."

Nudge gulped. "Anything? Like, blow up the Pentagon? Or crash a meteor into the moon? Or hijack a plane? Or kill the President? Which is gonna change soon, and I am so voting for Obama, because McCain, is like an old fart, and he's gonna have a senior moment or something and blow up the whole frickin universe, and we'll all hate him, but wait… we can't hate him because we'll be dead, so we'll just hate him in heaven or hell, if there even is one, wait agian, haha, i like doing that, but anyways, I can't vote yet, so--"

I slammed my hand over Nudge's mouth. "K, we get it."

A muffled "sorry" could be heard, and I almost laughed. _Almost. _It was weird, having a good feeling inside of me for once, like eating chocolate chip cookies for the first time. The warm, melt-in-your-mouth sensation that keeps you wanting more, and the crispness of the cookie, but the soft chocolate chip, dissolving on your tongue. My mouth started watering just by the thought of it.

"Max? Drool check." Gazzy laughed, and I blushed. Again, a first. Maybe everything was changing. Maybe pigs will fly and kids won't have wings. Yeah, I'm a skeptic.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go find the traitor!" Iggy snarled. I shot him a dirty glance and flipped him the bird as the others took off. When he paid no attention to me, I mentally smacked myself on the head.

_Man, I hate that kid sometimes._

* * *

Meanwhile, Fang was just hours away from death. He had entered stage 3 of hypothermia. The shivering had stopped completely, and his skin was blue and puffy. To any observers, the winged-boy would appear to be a corpse. But the whitecoats knew better. ter Borcht smirked as he opened the door to find Fang huddled in a corner curled up, his eyes drifting shut.

"Bring him out. Maybe we can still use him." He turned and walked away, leaving two new whitecoats to drag Fang out of his prison. He was unconscious, yet as the whitecoats chained him to a new table, his eyes fluttered briefly.

* * *

(Fang's POV)

I felt myself be dragged across a hall and into a room, then lifted and chained onto an experimental table. I couldn't feel anything, which freaked me out, but then one thought came to mind.

_Max. She's coming for me. She has to._

Somehow that thought stayed in my mind, even though nothing else did. I could sense people touching me, trying to wake me, and I feel warm water on my hands and feet. A blanket was lain over me, and the warmth was comforting.

_Max._

I heard a voice call my name. I tried to answer, but my voice wouldn't work. "Mma?"

"What, Fang? What was that?"

"M-m-m-aaax."

"She's not here. She hates you. She's never going to save you." The voice sounded gleeful.

"N-no! M-m-max will come!" I tried to shout.

"Shh, shhh. You're okay. It'll all be okay. You just need to cooperate with us."

I felt things on my chest and head. Soon, an irregular beep could be heard. I didn't understand what that meant.

"What if we just give him a psychoactive? Then he could kill her for us and most likely kill himself."

"That could work. But giving him a psychoactive could be risky. He could lose control, and kill everyone in sight."

"Vell, vee'd have to make sure that ve doesn't do that, now von't vee?" A new voice could be heard, but my tired ears could make nothing of it.

"Vang? Shock him."

A jolt went through me. I shuddered, and another one passed through me. I screamed; it felt like my body was aflame. I screamed again. "Stop! Stop!"

"Villl vou help us?" I finally recognized the voice. ter Borcht.

"No!" The shocks intensified. "Max! Help!"

I felt something build up inside of me, something that felt familiar. I screamed, and tried to pull the chains. The ones on my arms snapped, but my feet were stuck in place. I still had very little feeling there.

I took a swing at the female whitecoat, and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Dose him!" I heard ter Borcht screech.

A needle was plunged into my neck, and a blackness enveloped me.

_Max… help…_

* * *

**A/N: So, whaddya think? good, bad? pleez review!! **

**oh, and anyone gots a myspace? a need more friends!! lol i'm not a creepy stalker, i swear.**

* * *


	11. Bliss

**A/N: Hello!!! I am sincerly sorry i have not been able to update in forever!!! and i hope you wonderful REVIEWERS will for give me!!! please??? I'll give you Christmas cookies!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: i am not JP. nor GOD. **

**CLAIMER: This idea is mine and mine only!!! i did not steal!!! and you shouldn't either!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! **

* * *

A body.

Lying there.

Not moving.

Not moving at all.

Black hair.

Muscles, tall, lean.

Fang.

Not moving.

Shit.

"Max? He's alive." Angel said softly, tugging on the corner of my shirt.

I stared at her, puzzled. "How do you know?"

She smiled faintly. "He's thinking of you."

That took my breath away. Fang was alive! And he was thinking of me… "Angel…?" I asked timidly.

"No Rage whatsoever. He's really sorry, Max. And… he's scared. He doesn't want to die. He wants to see you one last time, to apologize." Angel glanced up at me, "We have to save him."

Iggy coughed. He had been listening to the entire conversation. "I vote let's save Fang." I looked at him, shocked.

"Me too! We have to rescue Fang from the School! It's not fair! If he dies in the School, then we'll never forgive ourselves!" proclaimed Nudge, fluttering by the window.

"Save him." Gazzy stated simply, and my mind was made up. Even if he betrayed us and tried to kill us, we still would save Fang.

I just didn't know how yet.

"Ello, Max! I'm glad you could stop by!"

I looked up in shock at ter Borcht. "Give him back to us."

"I don't think so. Ve are gauing to keep him for experiments. Vou could join him," ter Borcht laughed haughtily, like he somehow had the upper hand.

"I'll pass," I snarled, "Now, if you would just hand Fang over so we won't bomb the place…" I nodded at Gazzy, who gave Iggy a nudge, and they started preparing one of their masterpieces.

ter Borcht scoffed, "If you bomb us, then Vang vill surely die."

"But so will you," I grinned. "Besides, Fang is a mutant bird kid, and trust me, we don't die easily."

"Ah, is that so?" ter Borcht smirked, "Even if vou get a gunshot to vour heart?"

"Max!" Angel cried, "Look!"

Through the window, I could see a Flyboy hovering over Fang, a 416 in his metal hands.

"The choice is yours, Max," Iggy murmured comfortingly.

"Iggyway andway Udgenay, etgay Angfay. Azzygay, ombbay ethay aceplay oonsay asway Angfay isway outway. Angelway, ouyay andway emay illway aketay arecay ofway ertay Orchtbay." I whispered quickly and quietly. _(Iggy and Nudge, get Fang. Gazzy, bomb the place soon as Fang is out. Angel, you and me will take care of ter Borcht.)_

"GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and Iggy and Nudge crashed through the window, Iggy tossing a stun bomb at the Flyboy, and Nudge untangling the tubes and wires from Fang's motionless body.

Angel and I flew up, charging ter Borcht. With one roundhouse kick, he was flat out on his ass. Angel had gotten ropes and now he was tied up nice and tight. With another rope, I hung him out the window, keeping him tethered with a heavy cabinet.

An alarm was going off inside the building, and I realized we had to hurry.

Bombs went off from the floor below us. Fang was out.

"Let's go, Angel!"

We flew out the window, past ter Borcht, who spun around like a top as I "accidentally" bumped into him.

The Gasman and Nudge were safely away, with a little black head poking out of Nudge's backpack. Stupid mutt. I didn't know he came with us, and by the looks of it, neither did he.

"Whoa! What's happening?!?!"

I cracked a grin.

Iggy was carrying Fang in his arms, unable to adjust him. He smirked playfully at me as we caught up to Nudge and Gazzy.

* * *

"We need to feed this boy," Iggy declared forcefully, "He's as light as one of my feathers!"

We had found a decent cave to protect us from the light drizzle-soon turned full-blown thunder storm for the night. It was a little cramped, but it would do.

I hadn't taken time to check over Fang, but when I did, I wish I hadn't. Deep purple shadows highlighted his eyes, and navy bruises colored his body, if you could call it that. A skeleton would look fuller than Fang. A few bones were broken or cracked, but that wasn't too bad. The worst part about him was his slow, shallow breathing, the same as a dying man's.

"Max. Get some sleep. He'll still be there in the morning," Iggy ordered.

My sighed turned into a yawn; I suddenly realized how tired I actually was. I curled up next to Fang, trying to find warmth from his cold body.

As my breathing slowed, a pleasurable noise met my ears. I glanced at Fang, not sure if I heard right. I had.

Fang had sighed in bliss, a small smile forming at the corners of his lips.

* * *

_I'm---- dreaming of many reviews!!!_

_Just like the ones I used to get!!!_

_Where the people are plenty_

_All under twenty_

_And a lot of cute guys for me to know!!!!_

REVEIEW PLEASE!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!


	12. The Epilogue of My Friendships

**A/N: Sorry!! I have been extremely busy with sports!!! And school!!!! SORRY!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER/CLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. AND MY IPOD. CUZ MY IPOD ROX.**

* * *

He slept and slept, never stirring except for the one time. Iggy taped up his broken bones, and the bruises were beginning to fade, but I realized that if he didn't get nutrition, then he'd be rotting away. I'd kill myself before I let that happen.

"Max?" Gazzy's voice was low and poignant.

I wearily glanced at his pitiful expression, and noticed how thin he was. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Is Fang going to be alright?"

I held back a sigh. Fang has been unconscious for a known four days now, and Gazzy was the first to voice his concerns, besides Iggy when we talk late at night. "I don't know, kid. I want him to be healthy, and smiling, and full, and not look like death, but there's little we can do until he wakes up. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Gazzy sounded so little.

I scooped him up in my arms, "Yeah, I do. How's about you, Angel, Nudge, and I go get some chow, and Iggy can guard the cave, okay?"

He nodded, and I grinned, "Once you find Angel and Nudge and tell Iggy the plan, we'll go."

Gazzy flew out of the cave, and I sat down by Fang. We had been trying to force feed him water and some stale bread, but it was useless. The water helped a little, but unless he sees a doctor within the next three days….

"Hey, Max." I looked up to see Iggy. His hair was long and unruly, and a five 'o'clock shadow was forming on his tight cheeks. I never really noticed that Iggy was beginning to look like a man.

"He's gonna die, Ig," my voice choked.

"Not necessarily," Iggy hastily sat down beside me and put his arm around me, "He could wake up in the next couple of days, or I could go find you mom---"

"She's hundreds of miles away! She would never make it in time!" I said sourly, trying to pull away.

Iggy pulled me closer instead. "We could always take him to a hospital," he whispered in my ear, "he'd be safe, at least."

"People know us. If they found out that a famous mutant-bird kid that was on the run from the FBI was in the hospital, then I can't even imagine what would happen." I leaned closer to Iggy. His chest was warm and comforting, like Fang's used to be.

"We'd pay them to keep quiet." Iggy murmured.

"With what money?!" I hissed at him hysterically.

"It was just an idea." His voice sounded hurt, and he pulled back a little.

I sighed, "I'm sorry I'm such a jerk."

"You're not a jerk. You're just worried, and upset…. And scared." Iggy added.

I put my head against his chest again, "That's not going to help Fang."

"Well, neither is worrying constantly about him," Iggy gently rubbed little circles on my back, like Fang used to, "Just calm down. Everything will be okay."

"How can you promise that when everything is far from it?"

Iggy smiled, "Because I just know everything will work out."

I closed my eyes and murmured, "And if you're wrong? And it doesn't?"

Iggy sighed, frustrated, "It will. Don't doubt me."

"Okay," I opened my eyes and glanced at his face. His eyes were off in another world, calculating what to do next. But there was a certain serenity about him, making me tranquil and relaxed. And despite the slight stubble, his cheeks appeared soft, warm, and inviting; so much like his hands.

A strange sudden urge overcame me; I just wanted to brush his cheek so delicately, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

My hand rose, as if against its own will, a stroked his face. Iggy looked down at me, surprised, but didn't force my hand away.

"I love you," I muttered. We both knew I meant only as friends, but I wanted to tell him. I wanted to make sure he knew.

"I love you, too," he breathed on my forehead. His breath was warm, like I imagined it to be.

A sudden noise interrupted our private moment. An awake Fang was glaring at me with passion. I gasped and pulled away my hand.

"You traitor," Fang addressed me.

"Fang, it wasn't like that!" Iggy protested.

But it was too late. Fang had already flown the coop.

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly. I got to my feet as quickly as I could, but Iggy grabbed my hand.

"Do you really think he'll get that far? Just let him calm down and think rationally. He _knows_ you love him. I can't change that. We'll hunt him down after we get some food. We'll even bring him back some, like a peace offering. Everything will be okay." Iggy pulled me into a tight hug, but I stayed stiff. I should have know that, with my luck, when I got close to Iggy, Fang would wake up.

I sighed and pulled away, "I can't do this right now, Ig. I'm sorry." Iggy let me go with a sad expression lingering on his gaunt face. This tradegy seems to be the epilogue of my friendships.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't get mad at me!!!! This is not a Miggy fic!!! Max and Iggy **_**do**_** love each other, **_**as friends**_**. If anyone complains to me **_**unreasonably**_** about Iggy and Max, I won't update until May!!!!! Alrighty then!!!! R&R**

**SO DON'T WHINE OR ELSE NO ONE WILL SEE AN UPDATE!!!! you can say you dislike it, but if anyone is unreasonable, i will be very pissed.**


	13. If You Love Something

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I have been extremely busy!!!!!! But here is the long-awaited-for chapter!!! HURRAH!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. (sniff) Or 7 Deadly Sins.**

**Claimer: Idea - mine. Plot - mine. Any non-book characters - mine. **

* * *

"Damn it!" I swore loudly, "How could I let this happen?"

Iggy shook his head, "Its not your fault. Just bring him back. Please."

I glanced up at Iggy, his face taunt with trepidation, and I quickly hugged him. His light eyes glanced down at me, and his strong arms wrapped around me briefly.

"I'm so sorry." His whispered in my ear, then backed away.

I didn't glance back as I took off from the cave edge. I could still spot Fang, flying awkwardly.

Swifter than usual, I easily caught up to Fang. I hovered above him.

"Fang! That was absolutely nothing! Ig and I are just friends!" I shouted down to him.

"Like me and you, right? We're just friends!" Fang wouldn't look at me.

I sighed loudly. "You know that is a lie."

"Do I?"

"Yes! I love _you_, Fang! Do you have any idea how worried I was when you left? Or when I thought you were dead?!" I could feel my eyes water. I blinked quickly.

"You thought I was dead?" Fang glanced up at me. His eyes were brimming with shock and… anger?

I nodded and sniffed. "It sucked. I thought I'd never see you again."

Fang snorted, "Yeah, well you won't after this. I'm leaving." He started to fly away, but staggered in the air. Instead he swooped down to the ground and began walking.

I shook my head and arrowed down until I was a few feet above him. "Where you gonna go? Home? We don't have a home, remember?"

"I used to think _you_ were home, Max," Fang stopped and sat down on the rocky ground and leaned back, "You have no idea how far gone I was. I kept telling myself you would come, Max would be here, she'll save you! But you were never there when I really needed you. I figured you gave up on me," Fang paused and stared darkly into my eyes, "But then you came. You saved me. But everything I left was lost."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, "Why are you acting like the world exploded?"

"Because _my_ world did! You and Iggy! I'm not blind, you know." Fang snarled.

"Damn it, what is your problem?" I swore loudly, "That was nothing! Ig and I will never have what you and I had!"

Fang glanced up at me sadly, "Had?"

"Ever since we got those shots, you've been on the wire. And now everything is messed up and I just want things to go back to normal!" I shouted at Fang, as if that would make it better.

"Whatever, Max. I'm out." Fang took off before I could stop him.

You know what's heartbreaking?

I let him go.

I watched him fly away from my life, but I can't say I wasn't upset. I can't say I didn't care.

Because I was.

Because I do.

There's a famous quote that came to mind as I debated whether going after him was the right thing.

_"If you love something let it go,_

_If it comes back to you it's yours,_

_If it doesn't, it never was."_

Hopefully Fang is mine.

* * *

A/N: I love you guys, but its been hard lately. But I posted!!! Please forgive me!!! THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET!!!!!

And if you want to tell me any ideas, please go ahead.

R&R


	14. Returning

**I'm superduper megally sorry for not updating!!! please dont kill me!!!! i understand if you want to, but please dont!!!! and ugh i feel like a chimpmunk cuz i got my wisdom teeth out =P**

**disclaimer: i only own the idea!!! and four holes in my mouth**

* * *

I never looked back, not once, even though I could feel Max's piercing gaze watching me until I was out of her raptor line of vision.

I walked for three more hours before I came across a stream to freshen up in. I decided to spend the night there too, because walking was brutalizing thanks to the whitecoats. As I was stripping down to bathe, I heard footsteps approach from behind.

I sighed and spun around. Nelson grinned broadly at me, with a missing tooth. "Hey there, Fang. Miss me much?"

"Oh terribly. I had no idea what I was going to do without you. Luckily, your back now." I answered dryly.

He snarled, but I laughed. "What happened to your face? Looks like it was trampled by elephants… or were you just beat up by a seven year old?"

Nelson started to lunge at me, but stopped. "Its going to come back, you know. The rage. Soon, you will be under my control, and we will destroy the Flock."

I decided to ignore him. "Where's Victor?"

Nelson shrugged. "Dead I assume. After I regained consciousness I high-tailed it out of there, and tracked you down. You were surprisingly hard to find… at first." Nelson winced, as if talking so much hurt him.

I grinned slowly forming a plan. "You know, I thought you were dead. How are you not dead?"

"Scientists made my defense system extremely strong. I think I might have actually died for awhile, but my heart starts back up after 24 hours." Nelson's breathing was labored.

"Wow!" I said, faking impressed, "So you can't die at all?!"

"Ha, I wish! No, I can die, but I'm not going to tell you how." Nelson smirked, thinking he beat me at my own game.

"Oh, I figured you wouldn't." Nelson didn't see me inch closer… closer, until I was three feet away.

He glanced up, his eyes blurry, "Then why ask? Wow, it takes longer to heal than what I though. But don't try to run, I'll just hunt you down again."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I responded, then made my move. I jumped on top of Nelson, cutting off his air supply. He gasped, and weakly tried to shove me off. I held on until he passed out.

Quickly I found a rock, and bashed it against Nelson's skull, again and again, until it finally caved in. Then, I shoved him in the stream, and watched as he washed away.

I took a few deep breathes, then collapsed.

_________________________________

When I woke up, it was practically dark; the sun had not yet risen or just about to set, I couldn't tell.

I stretched, and felt angry that I had to in the first place. My body should be perfect! I am a mutant after all. Dumb ass whitecoats.

I blinked in surprise. What was I thinking?! Oh no, its happening again…. I have to warn Max!

Quickly I took off, without grabbing my shirt, shoes or food, which I soon regretted.

Flying pained me after ten minutes, so I stuck to walking/running. I hoped the Flock hadn't left the cave yet, even though a part of me knew they had. I picked up speed, wincing with every step.

Finally, I could see the cave. I ran faster, and took off, soaring as high as I could manage.

I reached the edge of the cave and landed. I could feel something burning inside me, but I held it back, I had to get to Max first!

I looked around, seeing my bag, empty food boxes, and a note.

But no Flock.

Slowly I picked up the note.

_I'm sorry we left. I wanted to wait for you, but we couldn't. My mom called, Ella has gone missing. We have to find her. _

_If you're even reading this, come find us, before its too late. _

_I love and miss you._

_~Max_

* * *

**so what do you think? and if u have a myspace and want to add me- here is my link!! .com/397687292**


End file.
